rustfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Munición
Actualmente, hay quince tipos de municiones en Rust. Existen cuatro variedades a más munición: Estándar, Alta velocidad, incendiarias y explosivas. 12 Gauge Buckshot —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' 12 Gauge Buckshot shells are used by the Pump Shotgun, and alternatively the Waterpipe Shotgun. Their crafting recipe is not known by default, and is an uncommon blueprint. When crafting the buckshot, you craft two at a time. The Buckshot is highly similar to the more expensive 12 Gauge Slug. Damage and function times Notes * Crafts 2 shells at a time 12 Gauge Slug —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' The 12 Gauge Slug is a type of ammunition that can be used with the following weapons: * Pump Shotgun * Waterpipe Shotgun Crafting one 12 Gauge Slug is fairly expensive. The crafting recipe of the 12 Gauge Slug is not known by default, and it is a rare blueprint. The 12 Gauge Slug is similar to the 12 Gauge Buckshot, although the Slug is more expensive, it is more precise than 12 Gauge Buckshot and fires just a single devastating projectile. Damage and function times Crafting 12 Gauge Slugs can be crafted with: * 20 Metal Fragments * 20 Gun Powder Notes: * It takes 12 seconds to craft one slug. 5.56 Rifle Ammo —''Information accurate as of: build 884.05'' The 5.56 Rifle Ammo is a high powered rifle cartrige that can be loaded in Assault, Semi-Automatic, and Bolt Action Rifles as well as the M249 SAW. It is also the type of cartrige that the Auto Turret uses. Damage and function times Crafting A 5.56 Rifle Ammo can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 5 Gun Powder Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft three bullets. Trivia * The 5.56's full name is the 5.56x45mm NATO.5.56×45mm NATO * When fired at night, 5.56 Rounds may sometimes leave a distinct yellow-tinted trace behind. References Explosive 5.56 Rifle Ammo —''Information accurate as of: build 863.73'' Explosive 5.56 Rifle Ammo is a variant of the standard 5.56 Rifle Ammo, and is commonly used as ammunition for rifles and large firearms. It will do small amounts of damage to players in the vicinity and deals extra damage upon a direct hit. Small bits of shrapnel may cause bleeding, although this has not been reliably tested. This type of ammunition is actually capable of penetrating through armored walls/structures and dealing damage to whatever it hits inside when fired from a high-powered ranged weapon, such as the Assault Rifle or Bolt Action Rifle. It also deals relatively significant damage to wood, stone and sheet metal structures. One of the few downsides of this ammunition as compared to regular 5.56 Rlfle Ammo is that it is more expensive to craft, and both the item and blueprint are more difficult to find. Damage and function times Crafting The explosive ammo can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 20 Gun Powder * 10 Sulfur Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft two bullets. * This round sometimes spawns a small fire entity when it impacts a object, much like incendiary ammo. * This ammunition is a extremely effective alternative to C4 and rocket launchers for players whom do not have access to explosives yet. It roughly requires 90 to 120 rounds of this ammunition to destroy a armored wall. ** 6/16/15 Now damages 1 damage per bullet on the strong side and 2 damage per bullet on the weak side. Note: Since the wall buff, the amount of rounds required to destroy a wall may be different to what is listed above: further testing required. Handmade Shell High Velocity Arrow —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' The High Velocity Arrow, or HV Arrow for short, is a special variant of the regular Wooden Arrow that goes faster and is more accurate but deals less damage. It also requires slightly more resources to craft. Being faster in the air, HV Arrows also have improved range. Damage and function times Crafting The HV Arrows can be crafted with: * 40 Wood * 15 Stones Notes: * It takes 20 seconds to craft two arrows. Trivia * The HV Arrow is distinguished from a normal arrow by the double quills on the back end of the arrow icon. * HV Arrows are particularly useful for hitting fast-moving targets, or for closer combat situations. They are also useful for sniping purposes. High Velocity Rocket —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' A craftable type of ammo used in the Rocket Launcher. Damage and function times Crafting A High Velocity Rocket can be crafted with: * 80 Metal Fragments * 200 Gun Powder * 10 Explosives Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft one rocket. Raiding The number of high velocity rockets needed to destroy a building tier are: * Twig: 1 Rocket * Wood: 2 Rockets * Stone: 5-6 Rockets * Sheet Metal: 8 Rockets * Armored: 10 Rockets HV 5.56 Rifle Ammo —''Information accurate as of: build 863.73'' The HV 5.56 Rifle Ammo are used by the Assault Rifle and the Bolt Action Rifle. This ammo type has a higher velocity and drops off at a farther distance than standard 5.56, but due to it's higher travel speed, its damage is reduced''*, despite stating that they deal slightly higher damage. '* 'HV 5.66 Rounds fired from an Assault Rifle will deal '''10%' more damage in comparison to regular 5.56 Rounds, while suffering a ~35% damage penalty if fired from a Bolt Action Rifle. Crafting A HV 5.56 Rifle Ammo can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 20 Gun Powder Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft 2 bullets. Damage and function times HV Pistol Ammo —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' The HV Pistol Ammo is used by the Revolver, the Semi-Automatic Pistol and the Thompson. Like the HV 5.56 Rifle Ammo these bullets have a higher velocity. Damage and function times Crafting The HV Pistol Ammo can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 20 Gun Powder Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft three bullets. Incendiary 5.56 Rifle Ammo —''Information accurate as of: build 863.73'' The Incendiary 5.56 Rifle Ammo is a special variant of the regular 5.56 ammo, except it has one specialty: it can set things on fire, due to being mixed with some additional sulfur and low grade fuel covering the tip (metaphorically). With an incendiary bullet, you can deal a significant amount of physical or collateral damage, though bare in mind that these bullets drop off at shorter distance than any other type of ammo in its family. Fire Mechanics Structure When a structure is hit with an incendiary bullet, the directly hit structure (and sometimes nearby surrounding structures) will catch on fire. There is a moderate chance that the fire will spread, and this chance diminishes over time. There is currently only one way to extinguish the fire: destroying the affected structures. Players When players are hit, they will suffer the usual damage inflicted by the weapon, plus Bleeding, possibly more initial damage and a status effect causing the player to burn and rapidly lose health, making it ideal for heavily armored players (especially against Wood Armor). Animals It is fairly easy to kill an animal using incendiary ammo, but be careful! If the ammo ignites, it will burn the body, reducing the amount of resources the corpse will yield! Damage and function times Crafting The incendiary ammo can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 20 Gun Powder * 5 Sulfur * 1 Low Grade Fuel Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft two bullets. Incendiary Pistol Bullet —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' : This article is a stub. You can help the Rust Wiki by expanding it. Damage and function times Crafting The incendiary ammo can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 10 Gun Powder * 5 Sulfur * 1 Low Grade Fuel Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft three bullets. Incendiary Rocket —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' : This article is a stub. You can help the Rust Wiki by expanding it. Incendiary Rockets will result in a fire when they hit a surface. They will do only a small amount of damage to buildings. The fire will last for about 60 seconds. Damage and function times Crafting Incendiary Rockets can be crafted with: * 80 Metal Fragments * 250 Gun Powder * 250 Low Grade Fuel * 1 Explosives Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft one rocket. * Stone, Sheet Metal, and Armored walls do not take damage from the impact of the rocket, unlike the other variants. * These rockets, when fired at armored walls, sometimes will spawn fire on the opposite side of the wall, making them useful for flushing enemies out of cover. * The fire spawned by this rocket will spread if touched by a player. If a player walks into fire generated by the rocket, another fire entity will be dropped at the player's feet, although it will last a shorter time than the original flames. Pistol Bullet —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' The Pistol Bullet is used by the Revolver, Custom SMG, Semi-Automatic Pistol, and the Thompson. Damage and function times Crafting The Pistol Bullet can be crafted with: * 10 Metal Fragments * 5 Gun Powder Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft four bullets. * While the Pistol Bullet's caliber is not explicitly stated, it is assumed to be 9×19mm Parabellum.9×19mm Parabellum However, based on the magazine capacity (8) of the semi-automatic pistol and the use in the Thompson, it could potentially be .45ACP.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/.45_ACP References Rocket —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' A craftable type of ammo used in the Rocket Launcher. Damage and function times Crafting A Rocket can be crafted with: * 80 Metal Fragments * 150 Gun Powder * 10 Explosives To craft one 1 rocket from scratch it takes in total : * 180 Metal Fragments (900 Wood to smelt)(Or split metal ore stacks in a large furnace to increase yield per work cycle) * 1 400 Sulfur (3 500 Wood to smelt)(Again if stacks are split in a large furnace, you can yield up to 14 sulfur per work cycle) * 1 950 Charcoal (around 5 800 Wood in a normal furnace) * 30 Animal Fat * 10 Cloth Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft one rocket. Raiding The number of rockets needed to destroy a building tier are: * Twig: 1 Rocket * Wood: 1 Rocket (deals 250 damage) * Stone: 4 Rockets * Sheet Metal: 4 Rockets * Armored: 6 Rockets The number of rockets needed to destroy door tiers: * Wood: 0.5 * Sheet Metal: 0.78 * Armored: 2.59 The number of rockets to kill a player with/without armor is: * Far off rocket splash damage: 2 Rockets * Close to target splash damage: 1 Rocket * Direct hit: 1 Rocket Destruction The following table compares the regular Rocket to other commonly used explosive devices, in terms of the minimum amount required to destroy a given component: Trivia * Note: There are four different types of rockets: ** The regular rocket ammunition (125 damage). (pictured above) ** The Incendiary Rocket, painted red, and has the capability to cause fires to buildings/players. ** The High Velocity Rocket, that has increased range/accuracy, however, does 40% less damage to buildings (75 damage). ** The Smoke Rocket, it throws out a thick cloud of smoke that blinds enemies, useful in close combat and raids. * All rockets laying on ground share same model. Gallery Rocket.png|link=http://rust.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocket.png|none|thumb|An in-game view of Rocket_HD_Left.jpg|link=http://rust.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocket_HD_Left.jpg|none|thumb|Rocket Model HD re Rocker_HD_Right.jpg|link=http://rust.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocker_HD_Right.jpg|none|thumb|Rocket Model HD ren Smoke Rocket —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' A craftable type of ammo used in the Rocket Launcher. It causes a wide smokescreen on contact, blinding and/or confusing the enemy. Damage and function times Crafting A Rocket can be crafted with: * 80 Metal Fragments * 200 Gun Powder * 25 Low Grade Fuel Notes: * It takes 10 seconds to craft one rocket. Wooden Arrow —''Information accurate as of: build 792.85'' They are used for the * Hunting Bow * Crossbow. Damage and function times Crafting Arrows can be crafted with: * 25 Wood * 10 Stones Notes: * It takes 20 seconds to craft two arrows. * There is a chance for the arrow to break when it lands.